Cold
by Piecrust17
Summary: Watanuki finds something strange in Doumeki's room. Is it scripture? Heheh...no.


**Cold**  
(Creative, right?)

**Rating**: The kind pirates like. (Arrrr!!)

**A/N**: I know, I know: "Dude, Katt, why haven't you written the next chapter for Impotency?" I have no excuse, only to say that this plot bunny was driving me nuts and I had to do something about it.

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic isn't mine. Alas.

* * *

Outside of the temple, snow was falling. It had started early that morning and continued on throughout the day until the ground was completely covered in a thick, white blanket. In the courtyard outside, everything was silent except for the occasional creaking and groaning of the frozen temple trees. Inside however, was another story. 

"Back off, Doumeki! I don't need you hovering over my shoulder while I'm cooking! Honestly, if you come any closer I'll light you on fire, you see if I don't!" The brunette brandished his oven mitt menacingly at the tall boy behind him. "Or, heaven forbid, I might actually burn your dinner! That would be a tragedy now, wouldn't it?" He glowered up at the other boy, mismatched blue-gold eyes meeting gold ones. There was a moment of silence, and then:

"It's my kitchen."

The brunette sputtered indignantly.

"Yeah, and I'm cooking! Now get out!!" A few seconds passed before the reluctant archer backed out of the small room.

Watanuki sighed in relief and went back to his cooking. Honestly, catering to Doumeki's strange tastes was hard enough without him breathing down his neck. The ungrateful wretch should be thanking his lucky stars that the Great Watanuki-sama was gracing him with his presence, not to mention actually cooking for him!

Not that he had much choice in the matter. The snow had gotten so thick that by the end of the school day, he had to pick between potentially freezing to death on his trip home, and staying at Doumeki's house until the storm abated. In retrospect, Watanuki was starting to wish that he had picked freezing to death over staying at the temple. Besides, it wasn't much warmer in here than it was outside.

He shivered.

"Are you cold?" A warm breath tickled the back of his neck. Watanuki jumped two feet into the air before turning around furiously.

"DOUMEKI!! GET OUT!!!"

Five loud and frustrating minutes later, the two boys were sitting and eating contentedly. Well, Doumeki was sitting and eating contentedly. Watanuki was absolutely freezing, and his bare legs under the kotatsu table were covered in goose bumps. He made an effort to adjust his robe without looking like an idiot, but the amused glance Doumeki gave him made it clear that he had failed.

"Is there a problem?"

"No! No problem. I'm just…"

"Cold?"

Watanuki blushed.

"Well…yeah. But whose fault is that?? If you hadn't forced me to come here instead of letting me go home, I would be-"

"Frozen to death?"

"…nice and toasty in my heated apartment." He continued, ignoring the archer's interruption.

"We've got portable heaters in the temple."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"In the bedrooms."

"In the….oh."

Doumeki smirked.

"We can take this" he gestured towards the food "to my room, if you'd like."

For a second, Watanuki was at a loss for words. Then:

"You…you…you PERVERT! What makes you think I want to go to your room, huh?"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"You've been in it plenty of times before."

Watanuki blushed again. "That's…that's only because you carried me there!" He growled when he saw Doumeki's quickly suppressed smirk. "Besides, I mean, eating in your bedroom would be rude! Food is meant to be eaten at a table. That's what tables are for. Eating."

Doumeki attacked his dangojiru with his chopsticks, and then spoke through a mouthful of dumplings.

"Thoot yourthelth."

The rest of the meal passed in an awkward silence.

By the time Watanuki (and an unhelpful Doumeki) had finished washing the dishes, the snow had stopped. Relieved, Watanuki gathered his school things while Doumeki stood by and watched silently.

"It's cold outside."

"No duh, idiot. But the snow stopped, so I should be heading home. I've got a ton of schoolwork to do, and at this rate, I'm not going to have time to finish our bentos for tomorrow." He had finished putting on his shoes and was opening the door when Doumeki spoke.

"You could do your homework here."

"What?"

"You. Could. Do. It. Here." The archer repeated slowly.

Watanuki actually paused for a moment. Although he didn't like to admit it, Doumeki was pretty smart, especially with math. Watanuki however was terrible with numbers. He could definitely use Doumeki's help… He stood in the doorway uncertainly. Just at that moment, a gust of freezing wind blew through the door, making Watanuki's teeth chatter. He slammed it closed.

On second though, staying at the temple a little while longer couldn't hurt.

"Fine. But no crazy requests for tomorrow's bento!" Doumeki only smirked and went into the kitchen to make some more tea.

"Go to my room, I'll meet you there."

"Don't order me around!" Watanuki took off his shoes again and padded down the hall where he knew Doumeki's room to be.

It was indeed warmer in Doumeki's room then it had been in the kitchen. The small portable heater hummed quietly in the far right-hand corner, and the room itself was incredibly neat, even to Watanuki's standards. Unconsciously, he inhaled the calming smell of incense that he had become so familiar with the last several months. The entire room spelled Doumeki, and somehow, the thought was comforting.

"Hurry up, idiot! The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can leave!" Watanuki hollered, but without much enthusiasm. The room's warmth was really relaxing, and the thought of going back into the snow was becoming less and less appealing by the second.

There wasn't a response, but Watanuki hadn't really expected one. He walked over to the other side of the room and flung himself onto Doumeki's small futon. It took a great deal of convincing for him to sit back up and explore the contents of his school bag for his math homework. After a few seconds of rummaging, he found what he needed and was about to reassume his previous position on the futon when he saw something odd. Underneath the futon's mattress, something was peeking out. It looked like some kind of book or magazine.

_What's that? It certainly doesn't look like scripture…_

Normally he wouldn't have given the thing a second glance, but a little voice in the back of his mind (that sounded suspiciously like Yuuko) whispered to him that something about this scenario wasn't right. Hesitantly, and with more than a little trepidation, Watanuki pulled the item out from under the mattress.

_Oh dear lord. What is this???_

It was indeed a magazine. Watanuki recognized the cover from the Green Drug Store. (Not that he had ever read it before or anything; he had just seen it on the magazine racks.)

The title, 'Bádi' stood out in large, white block letters against a black background. Beneath the title was a picture of a pouting, pink-haired boy spread across a white couch, one arm dangling over the edge, the other placed suggestively on the bare skin above his white boxers. He was shirtless.

'Shuichi Shindo comes out of the closet: Exclusive photos inside!'

It was a gay magazine.

Watanuki's eyes widened and his heart began to race. What is Doumeki doing with a gay magazine, of all things? Yuuko must have given it to him as a joke.

_Yeah, that's it._

Heart pounding and hands shaking, Watanuki opened the magazine and turned to the next page. He gasped when he saw a set of golden eyes staring out at him. For an instant, he almost thought – but no. This guy had blonde hair.

But what was this…magazine…doing under Doumeki's bed? He could have just thrown it away if he didn't want it.

Watanuki's mouth went dry.

_Maybe he didn't want to throw it away._

He turned the page again, and instead of Shindo, it was Doumeki lying there, muscled arms resting behind his head, cheeks flushed and chest shiny with post-coital sweat.

Shit. He shook his head furiously, trying to drive the image out of his mind. The room was suddenly becoming uncomfortably warm and it was getting difficult for Watanuki to breathe, but he couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from the images in front of him. His mind was screaming at him to put the magazine back under the mattress before Doumeki came back with the tea, but his hands wouldn't obey.

Speaking of the archer, there he was again, staring up at him from atop a four-poster bed with his frighteningly intense golden eyes. And again, leaning against a doorframe, wearing a thin white shirt that accentuated his finely muscled torso. And again, and again, and Watanuki couldn't stop turning the pages, not even when he heard the door behind him slide open.

"Oi. What are you doing?"

Watanuki screamed in an ear-splittingly high pitched voice, and threw the magazine as far away from him as he could.

"NOTHING!!"

Doumeki's eyes darted from Watanuki's horrified expression to the magazine on the floor and back to Watanuki again.

"Oh."

There was silence.

Watanuki scanned Doumeki's face, searching desperately for an emotion, some kind of reaction, anything. But the archer's expression remained as deadpan as ever.

"OH???!! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY??? OH?!??" He jumped up and grabbed the magazine again, brandishing it like a weapon. "This is a g…g…(shit, why couldn't he say it?) g…g…GAY MAGAZINE, Doumeki!! What the HELL are you doing with a gay magazine???"

To Watanuki's immense surprise, Doumeki's ears turned bright pink. He watched in fascination as the color spread to the boys cheeks and then down his neck.

_Doumeki's…blushing?_

If Watanuki had been in a more humorous mood, he would have found Doumeki's expression hilarious. But he was not in a humorous mood. Not right now.

"I…" Doumeki's eyes slid from Watanuki's face downwards, before settling on…oh.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Are you…?"

Watanuki blushed furiously, and covered his erection with the magazine.

"NO! No, no I'm not."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then:

"You got hard from looking at my magazine?"

"NO! I mean, I didn't even look at it. Why would I? It's a gay magazine. I'm not gay."

"So why are you hard?"

"I'm…I'm not!"

"Is it me?"

"Is it…WHAT??!!"

Doumeki smirked a small, lascivious smirk. He seemed to have recovered from his momentary embarrassment. He set the tea tray he was carrying on the ground, and took a step forward.

"Is it me? Did I make you hard?" His smirk widened into an evil grin. "Or was it someone in the magazine?"

Watanuki opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Well? Which was it, Watanuki?"

"Which…what?"

Another step.

"Me? Or…" he glanced at the cover "Shuichi Shindo?"

"WHAAAAT?? That scrawny kid? Definitely n-" the magazine fell to the floor as Watanuki covered his mouth.

Doumeki came even closer, until Watanuki could feel his hot breath against his ear as he spoke:

"I like the one on page twelve."

"D-d-d-d-d-d-DOUMEKI!!!!" Watanuki tried his hardest to will his erection away, but with the archer so close to him, he was finding it very difficult.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Watanuki. If I had, I would have done this a whole lot sooner."

The archer was way too close now. Waaay too close. So close that Watanuki could see each individual eyelash. They were surprisingly long (and alluring, the Yuuko voice in the back of his mind helpfully supplied. Watanuki ignored it.).

He opened his mouth to yell, to protest, to say SOMETHING, but nothing came out. Well, something came out, but it wasn't a protest. It was more of a strangled gasp, really.

And then, Doumeki's fingers were wrapped in his hair and he was pressing their lips together. It was a rough kiss, hard and passionate, and Watanuki let out a muffled squeak of surprise. He tried to back away, but tripped on the futon, breaking the kiss painfully and sending the both of them sprawling.

The futon cushioned most of Watanuki's fall, but Doumeki's sudden weight on his chest knocked the breath right out of him. He gasped in pain, and the weight lifted off of him quickly. Anxious golden eyes peered down at him.

"Are you alright?"

Watanuki ran his tongue over his bottom lip and tasted blood. He tried to sit up but a pair of large hands on his shoulders pushed him back down into the mattress.

"Do I…oof…get off me, you freak!…look alright to you?! My first kiss was STOLEN by a DUMB ARCHER, and then I was almost squashed to death. Of course I'm not alright!" A strange look passed across Doumeki's face, but was gone in an instant.

"Dumb archer." He repeated, flatly. Watanuki glared up at him. The weight Doumeki was putting on his shoulders was beginning to become painful.

"Let me up!"

But the archer kept his hands in place.

"Not until you answer my question." Doumeki's tone was light, but his golden eyes were hard and narrowed.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIKE HELL you don't know what I'm talking about!!" The archer barked. Watanuki gasped in surprise. He had never heard Doumeki take that tone with him before. It was almost…frightening.

"Doumek-!!" A warm, velvety tongue caressed his lower lip gently, interrupting Watanuki's tirade. A pair of eyes met his, and Watanuki saw something in them that made him shiver – hunger. The kind of hunger he had seen only on the Discovery Channel, in the eyes of a lion hunting its prey. He inhaled sharply when the tongue was replaced with a pair of lips, and in one smooth movement, Doumeki's mouth was once again pressed against his own. He reached up to push the archer away, but managed only to push himself deeper into the kiss. Helplessly, he struggled, but Doumeki pressed closer, until they were lying directly on top of each other, chest-to-chest, erection to erec – oh dear.

"GET OFF!!" That did it. Doumeki drew back and opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm…I'm…"

So he was turned on. So what? Just because kissing some guy turned him on didn't make him gay. Besides, Doumeki was a really good kisser.

Denial is a very powerful thing. But denying something to yourself that deep down you know is true, that's a very difficult task indeed. Watanuki had perfected denial to an art. However, at that very moment, he was dangerously close to admitting something he had been trying to deny since he hit puberty.

"You're what?" Doumeki shifted his hips slightly, causing his clothed erection to rub against Watanuki's. It might have been an accident, but the moment he felt Doumeki's erection aligned with his own, Watanuki's stone wall of denial began to crumble.

"Ah…" he let out a small, muffled moan, and Doumeki seized that opportunity to lean forward and slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

The second he felt Doumeki's hot tongue exploring his mouth, Watanuki stopped struggling. Why bother? Doumeki was much stronger then him, due to his years of archery and intramural sports. Resisting would be a waste of energy. For now, he'd just be compliant, and when the opportunity presented itself, he'd escape. A brilliant plan…

That didn't mean that he had to be quiet about it.

"Doumeki, what are you doing??" He asked breathlessly, as they both came up for air. "Are you possessed?"

Suddenly, understanding dawned on Watanuki's face.

"You're possessed! That's why you're doing this!" He began struggling again. "Get out of Doumeki, you bastard!! I'll kill you, I swear I will!" He beat the possessed Doumeki's chest with his fists to emphasize his point.

The golden eyes looked down at him, nonplussed.

"Oi. I'm not possessed."

Oh.

"Well…why are you doing this, then? Is this just some sort of a joke? Huh??" Watanuki was surprised when he felt his eyes fill with tears.

He blinked rapidly, but only succeeded in sending the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"O…Oi. Watanuki."

Embarrassed, Watanuki tried to turn his face away, but a gentle, callused hand settled on his cheek and forced him to look up at Doumeki.

"Watanuki." The archer hesitated, and then planted a kiss under one of Watanuki's damp eyes. "I'm not possessed." He kissed the other eye. "I'm not making fun of you. I mean this, I really do. I…" his voice cracked, and this time it was Doumeki who was looking away embarrassedly. "I love you." It was almost a whisper, but Watanuki heard it clearly.

A sudden warmth spread from Watanuki's chest and blossomed outwards until his entire body was tingling with it. He was filled with something…something he had never felt before, something amazing. And without asking, he knew that Doumeki was feeling it too.

The archer was tense, and obviously expected some kind of reply. Well, Watanuki wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, he crossed the short distance between them and kissed Doumeki's lips sweetly.

Doumeki froze, and Watanuki drew back, a smug expression on his face.

"Now get off, my arm is falling asleep."

"Hmm…" Doumeki purred. "Get off?"

"Yeah, asshole. Get off."

A grin spread across the archer's face.

"Alright."

His hand reached down and slipped into Watanuki's robe, making the smaller boy gasp in surprise.

"But remember, you asked for it." Before Watanuki had a chance to question what it was exactly that he had asked for, Doumeki began massaging one of his nipples with his thumb. Watanuki's breath hitched, and he squirmed underneath Doumeki.

"H-hey, cut it out! I'm not a girl!"

"Oh no? You're as pretty as one."

"Shuttup, I'm not pretty!!"

Doumeki now had both hands under Watanuki's robe and was slowly but insistently pushing it off his shoulders. He stopped and looked up.

"Take it off." He directed.

"Why should I?" Watanuki retorted, but eased the robe off. He was getting kind of hot, anyway.

The look on Doumeki's face made him shiver, but before he had a chance to say anything, Doumeki was kissing him again even more passionately than before. Watanuki's hands went straight to Doumeki's obi and he began to untie it. A surprised Doumeki caught his wrists.

"Are you sure?"

Watanuki blushed.

"Idiot. If I weren't sure, I wouldn't be doing this." Doumeki exhaled in acquiescence, and Watanuki finished untying his belt. Impatiently, the archer shrugged the robe off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He turned back to Watanuki and tried to resume kissing him, but Watanuki was frozen, eyes fixed on a place directly below Doumeki's waist. Doumeki smirked.

"Wow."

"Thanks."

The only thing between them now was Watanuki's boxers, and those were off in less than a second, leaving them both completely naked, skin pressed against skin.

For a minute, they just lay there. Watanuki could feel every part of Doumeki. He could feel his heart beating in tandem to his own, he could feel his slightly scratchy face resting in the place between his neck and shoulder, could feel his hands wrapped around his lower back, pulling them even closer together. But most of all, Watanuki could feel Doumeki's cock. His really, really BIG cock. The knowledge of this made his heart thud painfully in his chest and made his throat feel uncomfortably dry. But it wasn't fear that made him feel these things, oh no.

Then slowly, as if almost against his will, Watanuki's arms lifted up off the mattress, and wrapped themselves around Doumeki's back. He could feel Doumeki's shoulders tense in surprise, and the reaction amused him.

"Doumeki…" he purred in a low, sensuous tone. Doumeki shivered in response. Watanuki wanted to see his expression, but Doumeki's face was still buried in the crook of Watanuki's shoulder.

He wanted to make Doumeki shiver like that again.

He ran his fingers up the curve of the archer's spine, then dragged them lightly down until he reached Doumeki's (very muscular) ass. He could feel Doumeki's breath hiss through his teeth as he squeezed.

"Watanuki…" Doumeki growled a warning.

"Hm?" Watanuki replied, not removing his hands from Doumeki's ass. He felt a tongue trailing along the side of his neck, and when Doumeki bit him, the feeling went straight to his cock.

'F…fuck!" Watanuki breathed, unable to stop his hips from rising off the mattress. Doumeki chuckled, then licked the area he had bitten.

"Maybe later. But for now…" He reached between them and grabbed both of their arousals. "For now, I think this is good enough."

He squeezed roughly, then began to stroke up and down in a quick rhythm. Watanuki didn't even try to hold back his moans as his body was filled with pleasurable sensations. The feelings were so intense that he could barely keep himself from screaming, begging Doumeki to go faster, harder. This felt nothing like what he did on his own. Doumeki was…good at this.

But even the archer was sweating now, and his breathing was ragged. In response to Watanuki's moans, his hand sped up and he reclaimed the smaller boy's lips. Watanuki responded eagerly to the kiss, and when Doumeki penetrated his mouth, he sucked at the hot tongue desperately. When he felt a finger playing at his entrance, his eyes shot open, and then he was cumming like he had never cum before. He moaned helplessly into Doumeki's mouth, the orgasm ripping through him and making stars explode behind his closed eyelids. Doumeki's answering moan came shortly after, and he collapsed on the smaller boy's sticky chest, breathing heavily.

"Oh gods, that was…" Watanuki couldn't finish the sentence.

Doumeki lifted his head off of Watanuki's shoulder with difficulty and planted a tender kiss on the other boy's lips.

"Yeah."

They lay like that for a while, before Watanuki came to his senses. He pushed the motionless Doumeki gently to the side and slipped off the futon, trying his hardest to wipe himself off. Feeling a little gross, he recovered his discarded boxers and pulled them on. He could sense the archer watching him as he continued getting dressed.

"Did Yuuko give it to you?"

Doumeki stood up and stretched unselfconsciously. Watanuki blushed and tried to keep his eyes above the archer's waist. It was difficult.

"What, the magazine?"

"Yeah."

"No, Rikuou did. He said something about 'not needing it anymore'."

"Huh, that's a strange thing to say."

"Uhn."

"Um…do you want to put a robe on, or something? You're kindof…naked."

"It didn't bother you a few minutes ago."

Watanuki blushed.

"Yeah well, that was…I mean…you were…because…" his voice trailed off as Doumeki stepped towards him.

"It's snowing again."

Sure enough, outside the window snow was falling.

"Stay here tonight." The archer's request (was it a request?) surprised Watanuki. Before he had a chance to reply, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to the mattress.

He was too warm and sleepy to protest.

* * *

**Note**: Bádi actually is a Japanese gay magazine. It was on Wikipedia, so it must be true. XD

So umm...was the smut okay? is a wee bit embarrassed

Review review review! I promise I'll update Impotency soon D


End file.
